Smurfette (The Devereaux Story)
Smurfette '''is a main supporting character in Smurfs: The Devereaux Story. She was an original creation of Gargamel and most of the Smurfs' love interest. History She was created by Gargamel for an evil purpose-to seduce the Smurfs and drain their blue power. No Smurf would even go near her because of her appearance. After a while, Papa Smurf realized that she doesn't have to be this way and used the True Blue Spell on her and transformed her into a beautiful Smurfette. She is believed to be the first Smurfette in the village, plus the only one until the few surviving Smurfettes came back. Personality Smurfette, liker her cartoon counterpart, is kind, sweet, and emotional. She tends to weep whenever something goes wrong. However, she can pull herself together and figure out the problem. She is also feminine and prefers flowers, beautiful clothes, and shopping. She tends to have the role of a damsel-in-distress, hope some Smurf would come along and save her. She also tends to be somewhat flirty and can use her looks to charm a fellow Smurf into doing what she wants (if she wants to). She is mainly the love interest of most of the Smurfs in the village. She loves them equally and cannot decide between any of them. However, if she is angered by the bickering of the male Smurfs, she will choose one of the Smurfs to make them jealous and punished. If she is not careful with this, she may pick a Smurf that another certain Smurfette has a crush on. Relationships Will be updated over the course of the story... '''Papa Smurf- Papa is like a father-figure to her. She shares everything with him, even her problems. He was the one that turned her into a true Smurfette and let her join the village. Eska Devereaux- Eska is a close friend to Smurfette, and sees her as a younger sister. Sometimes, she doesn't agree about her actions, shown in "Clumsy and the Greatest Treasure" and "The Fashion Squad", but still cares about her nevertheless. Spiro Smurf- Spiro is Smurfette's friend. Even though she doesn't know that Spiro has a crush on her, she treat him like the other Smurfs. She even gave him a kiss in Time for Adventure!. Gargamel- Gargamel was her creator. After she transformed into a true Smurf, she wanted nothing to do with Gargamel and never wanted to deal with him again. It wasn't until Gargamel himself was turned into a Smurf and redeemed that Smurfette had rekindled her relationship with him. The Smurfs- Smurfette loves each and every one equally even though she isn't looking for a romantic relationship. Sometimes, however, she does flirt with them and use their feelings to make them do what she wants. This is rarely shown however. Brainy Smurf- Brainy is her friend. Though sometimes tired of his arrogance, Smurfette admires the way Brainy is super smart, especially when it comes to thinking on his feet. Hefty Smurf- Hefty is a close friend of Smurfette. She is may know that Hefty has a strong crush on her, but just wants to stay friends with him. However, she does like to flirt with him sometimes. Clumsy Smurf- Smurfette sees Clumsy as a younger brother figure, and is kind to him most of the time. She also referred to him as "My Clumsy" in "The Lost Smurfs" Axel Smurfelli- It is implied in Smitten Smurfette that Smurfette is in love with Axel Smurfelli, since he sacrificed himself to save the village. Appearance Smurfette is a slender female Smurf with blonde hair. She wears a white hat, sundress, and heels. Voice Actor Her desired voice actor would be Melissa Sturm, who played her in The Legend of Smurfy Hollow. Category:Females Category:Smurfettes Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story Category:Magically created characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Fashionable characters Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Smurfette formula created characters